Skittles and a Broom Closet
by MegumiCrikit
Summary: It's nothing like Trigun, it just has some Trigun characters in it. Megumi has a job, you dunno what this job is, and you're not supposed to know yet. You'll prolly have an idea though. Anyways, it's dark and rated R for later violence.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, don't sue me. And don't use any of these characters, most of them aren't mine, and if they find out you've used them, I'll help them kick your ass. With that said, enjoy what little you can. (sorry for the hostility, it's about time for my medicine again…)

Skittles and a Broom Closet

Chapter One: It's been a long time.

The suns shone over the little bar in the middle of a vast sand stricken ocean. There was no sign of movement other than the distant figure of a person walking towards the bar. As she walked closer to her destination, she could see the familiar faces of Sakura and Jinkaku talking and laughing together. It had been a long time since she had seen anything like that. A very long time…

"I'll take one of the cheapest thing you got Miss," her raspy voice sounded as she opened the door.

"Sure thing stranger," Sakura said in her usual overly-cheerful voice. As she watched her long time friend set down her bag and take off her worn-out brown coat and leather cowboy hat to reveal her slender, yet full body covered with worn jeans, a tight, black halter top, and some black boots.

"So what brings wandering Megumi to a place out in the middle of nothing to do?" Jinkaku sarcastically asked.

"I heard the beer was cheap and cold," Megumi retorted with a smile. 

Sakura slid the beer down the bar and the three of them began to talk about what had happened over the past couple years. They laughed and joked about how they hadn't changed. For example, Sakura still wore the same old short skirts and tight shirts, and still went out with Vash. Vaun, their son, had grown up, however, and looked like Vash's "mini-me", which scared Megumi quite a bit. Jinkaku was just a sarcastic as ever. She still had Wolfwood tied around her finger, begging for the touch of her Supermodel fingers, ( cough::shewishes::cough:: ) and physically she hadn't hardly aged. She could still fit in those skimpy outfits better than anyone else in the area. (she was also the only one who could afford them)

Everyone was happy until Sakura asked about Megumi's brother. She got real silent and detached. She stared at the wall as she blankly explained how her brother's daughter and wife were murdered by some maniac who went around killing people while he was laughing. Then he wrote his name on the wall in their blood. _KNIVES_ "The worst part is," Megumi quietly murmured, "I saw the whole thing. It was like I was paralyzed or something. I didn't feel anything, and I couldn't move anything. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. And after it was all over, I fainted. I've never really been scared or unable to help anyone in my entire life, but I couldn't save someone who was right in front of me. I woke up to find Chris over Rachel and Nicole's dead bodies. He didn't cry; it was like he was to hurt to cry. When I touched him, all he could do was sob in my shoulder, and all I could do was let him…" The tears formed in her eyes as she went on to describe how she had to burry the bodies. Twenty people had died. She helped dig twenty graves. She attended twenty funerals. Then Chris disappeared, and she went looking for him. She needed a break, so she came to a little bar in the middle of nothing. Hopefully, that was what she could expect to happen, nothing. It's been a year and a half since her brother went away. Maybe some things, or people, aren't meant to be found.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*****

Vash and Wolfwood came over at four and the laughter started up again; mainly the same old sarcastic jokes Jinkaku and Megumi made about something stupid one, or both, of them attempted to do. Six-o-clock rolled around and everyone was demanding some sort of food so that they could survive. Sakura, as usual, was volunteered to do it. She said it would be about and hour till dinner was done, so Megumi announced that she was going for a walk, and left. No one tried to stop her, she had a lot of things to think about on her own and nobody wanted to cloud her mind up. When she left, they explained to all parties who had been absent *cough* *cough* why Megumi had been gone for so long this time around. She didn't know what everything meant, but they had a personal account with it. They couldn't tell her about it of course… It would crush her that Knives was Vash's brother, and was now safely locked away in an impenetrable penitentiary where he was stripped completely of anything he could use to harm anyone, so her brother's quest was utterly for nothing. No… they would just keep it a secret for now.

Megumi walked out of the bar. She figured the guys, with no clue of what had happened whatsoever, needed to be filled in with all the detail sooner or later, and she didn't want to be there when it happened. She walked to a small mountain with a visibly protruding cliff. It was seemingly deserted to someone's non-expecting fist glance, but she knew better. She proceeded up the steep and narrow pathway with barely an upward glance. He was there, she could feel him; it was like he'd been calling to her ever since she walked out of the bar. When she reached the top, she looked around for a brief moment at the bare, dead desert land that surrounded everything on this godforsaken planet. "I know you're here," she called into nothing.

"I figured you would. You should be used to this by now," a dark voice answered masked by the night.

"Yeah. So what do you want anyways?" she said, seemingly annoyed. 

"You know what I want," he menacingly answered.

"This is hopeless, I might as well go back now," she said turning around. 

"Wait," said the man as he gently grabbed her arm. It was hopeless, it really was, but there was something in her 

desperation that he wanted. Sure, at first he was using her for his own mindless pleasure, but she grew on him and she tried desperately to push farther and farther away from his deadly grasp. "It's not hopeless and you know it's not."

"I say it is, and I know it is," she retorted staring at his vast desert filled eyes.

"Don't walk away from me yet," he retorted, his voice sounding unsure.

"Or what Legato? You'll do what?"

"If you walk away from me, you know that you'd put them in danger."

"What do you want from me then?"

"I want you to stop resisting me."

"Fine, now what do you want?"

"Don't act like that, it's not you."

"And how would you know?" 

"Meg…" That was the last thing that was said for a long time. Megumi's gaze wondered over to the lights that alluded from the bar. It was the only sign of life for a long distance. It was the only sign of happiness for an even longer distance…

He continued to stare at her. He knew she wouldn't let anything happen to them. It had been such a long time since she smiled. But he couldn't think about that. No one could cross him. Even if he had to kill every last one of them, including the kid, right in front of her eyes to make sure she finished what she started.

Megumi set out a sigh, "OK… When do you want me to leave?"

"I don't know yet. I'll make sure you know when I make my decision though. Are you really that much against me?"

"Not you, Him. I have to go now, bye."

"Bye."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*****

__

Damn him. Megumi thought as she walked back to the bar. She wasn't hungry anymore. She knew she was working for the man who killed her niece and sister-in-law. She played everything in her mind over and over again. How did she manage to get herself suckered into it? That didn't matter now. What mattered was getting as detached and far away as she could. But she had to come to the bar for a reason. She had a job, and if she wanted them safe, he needed to die. She knew too much for his own good anyways. It was time something happened.

"Why are you here?" a local with spiked multi-colored hair called.

"Because I can be. Isn't it passed your bed time youngin'?" she replied.

"Shut up."

"Aww…. Did I huwt wittle Toshie's feewings?"

"Shut up."

Giggling she replied, "Come on squirt, I'll walk you home."

"Quit talking to me like I'm a little kid, I'm the same age as you."

"Not according to I.Q. or maturity status."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*****


	2. Chapter 2: Malcontent

"Just in time for dinner!" Sakura exclaimed as Megumi and Toshi walked into the bar.

"I would feel a lot better if I knew you didn't cook it," Megumi said. Sakura got a pouty face as everyone else laughed. "Aww… what the heck. Dun knock it till ya try it, right?" Sakura smiled and served everyone.

Once again, laughter went around the table as Megumi remembered the time when Toshi and Milly were "making sandwiches" and then found out that they really WERE making sandwiches. His face turned bright red and he told everyone to shut up. One by one everyone got tired and retreated to their designated rooms. Megumi second to last only to Sakura because she offered to help with the dishes. 

Megumi got in her room, undressed, and put on a pair of skimpy shorts and a tank top. She was brushing her hair when she felt like something was wrong. She put down the brush and looked over to the corner where her sword and gun were. She made a quick leap for them and pulled the blade of her sword up to the neck of a man she had never seen before. He looked like he traveled the desert his whole life. Rugged, long, leather trench coat with and unshaved face and nappy hair. "What do you want from me?" Megumi simply questioned the mysterious man from in front of the barrel of his gun.

"Some people agree with me when I say there needs to be some changes in this business. Changes as in we don't wait for your "the least amount of blood" plan. It's too slow. And to make these changed a reality, I'm gonna kill everyone in this house, starting with you," He replied.

"Oh, ok. I was just wondering." And with that, she slashed his left arm from the elbow up and jumped out of the window. As she suspected, he followed her. He was just like every other so called "bad guy." He thinks he's tough shit, and then he devises what he thinks is a brilliant plan that'll land him on top. Brilliant plans need to be thought out. Contemplated down to the last little lie you might have to make up on the spot. She was making a lot of progress, contrary to the average blood luster's beliefs. If any of the bosses found out he was doing this to the most conniving person on this "team," the price would be worth this pointless chase to see. Besides, the more of a victim she looked, the closer she would get to what she ultimately was sent here to do.

She ran a quarter of a mile and turned around. Of course someone at the bar would have heard the gunshot he fired out of the window at her, someone would be coming soon, she needed to act quickly. "You make me sick!" she quietly said as the lunged at the assassin, slicing his right hand away from the rest of his trembling arm. "I bet you came here expecting an easy victory against someone you thought was soft because she didn't want to shed needless blood. That proves already that I'm stronger than you. Of course I could go in there and kill everyone VERY easily. But then there wouldn't be any fun , nor any pain for the loved ones involved. If you know your boss in any way, shape, or form, then you would know that he enjoys this kind of malevolence quite a bit. Now, I have a job to attend to thank you very much." With that, she took his gun, shot herself in the leg, than slit his throat. She roughed herself up a bit, then limped back towards the bar.

"Oh my God Meg, are you OK?" Vash exclaimed.

"I'm fine. That man was lurking in the hallway and heading toward Vaun's room. I fought him and he threw me out of the widow and shot me in the leg. When I got back up, he chased me down and I had to fight him again. He's dead now Vash, I'm sorry." Megumi replied.

"It's fine, just as long as you're ok. Now lets get you back to the bar so we can fix your leg."

"Thanks Vash." As she exaggerated her limps back to the bar. She looked back up to the cliff. _Are you happy now you bastard?_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*****

After getting back to the bar and explaining every made-up detail, she finally calmed everyone down and got them to go to bed. Their concern was nice though. She looked at the now tended to wound that she had. She told them it hurt a lot. Truth be told, she was used to the pain. It even felt good to her in a way. Her adrenaline finally washed away and she drifted to sleep, smiling while she dreamed about the blood seeping from his sliced throat.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~*****

Legato smiled as he saw what happened. He knew that all she needed was a little push to get her back to her edge. All this nostalgic crap softened her. He was a worthless minion, a few words of persuasion as he was easily consumed by his own greed. He also knew that her plans were the most malicious, filled with anger and sorrow. His guess was that it was her way of dealing with her past, something about misery loving company. She made him realize that no matter how all-knowing one thinks he/she is, there is always at least one fault. It's true with everyone.

She would know he was involved somehow. That meant another visit. Maybe she would be more hostile toward him this time. He smirked and went back into the house of the man that used to live in the windmill that overlooked the tiny city the housed the bar.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*****

The next morning, Wolfwood looked at the sleeping supermodel next to him. He knew that Megumi was involved with them somehow now. Last night wasn't just a coincidence. They could be after him also. _Great…_ He rolled over and checked that clock; 9:00. Everyone would be getting up soon. He sat up, scratched his hair, then proceeded to get dressed. Groggily, he walked down the stairs and found a note. 

__

I went for a walk, I'll be back later.

Meg

Now that she had officially proven his accusations, he had to figure out what he was going to do about it. He could confront her about it, try and figure out what she had planned, and try to stop her, or he could warn everyone and make her go somewhere else and never come back.

"Whacha got there?" Sakura said after she noisily came down the stairs.

"What? Oh, Meg went for a walk," He replied as he crumbled up the paper and tossed it to the side.

"Well, I hope she gets back in time for breakfast, I'm making waffles!" She said as she practically skipped to the kitchen.

"That sounds great Sakura," He said half annoyed. He wasn't in the mood for cheerfulness. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*****

"I knew you'd come see me," He said triumphantly.

"Oh aren't you special," She replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"Why someone is sitting a little high on their horse now aren't they?"

"I don't own a horse, I just stand on the ground and take orders from people who sit on the horses, and kill the ones who gallop around like idiots on their imaginary horses."

"That was quite insightful Meg."

"Don't call me Meg like you're my friend."

Then Megumi hit the wall, and a small amount of blood trickled from her mouth.

"Remember your place when you talk to me."

"That's right, on the ground, doing the dirty work." She said as she smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked curiously.

"Because when someone hits me, it's like a small victory. My words have somehow gotten under your skin and you couldn't control yourself." She said as she began walking towards him. "Besides, I like it rough."

He backed away. "How can you go from hating me one day, to wanting me the next?"

"Who said I wanted _you?" _She said as she took an apple away from the bowl and slowly placed it to her mouth, taking a bite from it and revealing the sanctuary of a worm. She chewed slowly and she watched the pathetic the wiggle about. "It's a strange world you've created, isn't it. I do have one question though. What gives you the right to play God? To decide who should live, who should die, and who should suffer."

"I don't know," He replied as he took the apple from her hand and placed it on the table. "I really don't know. But if I'm what you call 'playing God' then I might as well have some fun while I'm at it right?"

"You're capable of feelings?" She sarcastically commented.

"A couple." He said as he grabbed her waist and forced his tongue into her mouth. She tensed up, then slowly relaxed. He threw her on the bed, "Rough, right?"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*****


	3. Chapter 3: Girls Just Wanna Have fun

A/N: Actually, I like myself quite a bit. I suggest that if you make it publicly known that you don't like the story after the first chapter, then don't read the rest of it. There is no point in putting yourself through that kind of torture. For those of you who plan on reading this story further for your own pleasure, I hope you enjoy it and that I don't disappoint you.

Skittles and a Broom Closet

Chapter three: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

Megumi pulled her blouse back on and proceeded to walk out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" His dark voice sounded.

"I have a job to do."

"Alright then, bye."

"Later." She said as she walked away.

There she goes again. Legato thought. _Why is she the only one that gets to me? I have to take care of her… But it's like I can't hurt her…_

He got dressed and looked at the clock. _SHE WAS ONLY HERE FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES! DANG!_ He could hire someone to kill her, or he could ask Knives to do it. But she's considered a "valuable player" along with that Wolf-dude. He wasn't even doing anything anymore… oh well… the Wolf-dude wasn't any of his concern anymore. He didn't want to think about it anymore right then. So he ate.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*****

She buttoned her last button as she closed the door with a smirk on her face. _He's mine now…_ she thought. She had learned when he was reading her mind and when she wasn't too… so she had her whole plan figured out. She saw how he looked at her… how he wanted her. He was alright in bed though, she would _kind of _miss that when she found out how to kill him. It would only be a matter of time before she got that close to him. But knowing him (and she DID) he would see her as a weakness, and would try to "take care" of her. Her guard was up now. He thinks he's some kind of "super-human" type person, but he's just like the rest of 'em, just with telepathic powers and a calloused heart.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*****

Jinkaku walked down the stairs. It looked like Wolfwood had already gone downstairs, so she got dressed and did the same. At about the third step, she saw Vash cleaning the bar singing "Girls just wanna have fun." She cleared her throat at walked down the remaining stairs with a raised eyebrow. 

"Are you gonna sing 'Man I feel like a woman,' next?"

"Wha?!" he screamed in a high pitched voice as he dropped a glass. Then he 

cleared his throat, " I dunno what you're talking about."

"Sure…"

"Waffles!" the chipper voice of Sakura called.

"Thanks Skittles." Jinkaku replied when she set the plate in front of her.

"We don't need to discuss that here." Sakura said with her face changing colors.

"Look! You're face is changing colors just talking about it. I bet Vash tastes the rainbow all the time huh?"

"Shut up…"

"Thanks for the waffles kid."

Then Megumi walked in, "It's really nice outside today!"

"You're chipper ness is scaring me," Jinkaku replied.

"My bad," Megumi replied and then looked at Sakura. "Ah, you mentioned 

skittles didn't you?"

Sakura proceeded with changing her face colors, but somehow found time to yell "SHUT UP" and then go back in the kitchen to make Megumi some waffles.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*****

I don't know what to do… Wolfwood thought. He knew officially that Megumi was with Them, but his mind and heart were fighting inside of him. She had been a long time friend, and now she was one of Jinkaku's best friends. How would she react? He probably wouldn't get any for a really long time… _I'll ask her about it when she's alone._ He concluded. That was the best idea he could think of. He watched Megumi eat her waffles while she laughed with her friends as if she had never left. As if she had never deceived them. As if she lived the carefree life he knew she wanted.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*****

Legato sat fully dressed at the kitchen table. No one could get close enough to kill her, and he knew it. He would have to do it himself, but if he couldn't resist her, then she had the advantage. He'd have to rebuild the walls around his heart, or at least control his lust for her. As he thought about resisting her, he pictured himself caressing her full body with his mouth. Slowly undressing her and forcing himself into her tight body. He became aware of his growing erection and stopped himself, half ashamed of thinking about it, and half regretting he didn't let himself go further.

He couldn't control her mind without going too far with her. He would have to kill her the old fashioned way, but he knew even he couldn't beat her at that. Then it hit him… Vash could kill her. He'd have to somehow get him to know that she worked for the people he desperately ran from. Get him see that she was a spy conspiring his death in her spare time, even if he knew she was trying to find a way for him to get out of everything alive. She had a compassionate air about her like that. How she cared about people, even if she didn't show it, or even didn't know it herself. He wished she would care about him like that… _NO! I cant start that again…_ So he knew how he was going to kill her, he just had to figure out how to manipulate Vash, which wouldn't be too hard…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*****

Megumi volunteered to do the dishes again. She felt like she owed them something. Their hospitality was overwhelming. She'd been away from a place that felt like home for a long time. None of _them _would understand how she felt. All they care about is how they can make their lives better. They don't care about anyone but themselves. She had to make herself learn that a while ago. Legato and Knives care about no one.

"Hey Meg," she heard as she jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Wolfwood, you scared me."

"Sorry. I never thought anyone could sneak up on you."

"It seems only people I don't know or don't trust get my spider senses tingling." She said as she giggled lightly.

"I know that you work for them."

She stood still, "For who?"

"Knives."

"How do you know about that?"

"The frequent walks, the people coming after you, the sad looks when you think no one is looking, it just all adds up."

"I don't mean me, I'm talking about how you know about him."

"I used to work for him too. They just lost interest in me after a while. I was sent to kill Vash, but I couldn't find a way to do it. It just doesn't feel right to kill someone with such a kind heart."

"It doesn't seem right to take orders to kill someone with a heart from a person who doesn't have one." 

There was a long silence after those last few words. They both thought about their experiences through their violent employers. It doesn't seem so bad at first, but then something serious comes up. When one don't feel like putting your morals on the line for a job, one begins to look at the big picture. She now had a calloused heart (as well as calloused everything else…) but Wolfwood began to let down the protective walls around his heart and found that he liked the quiet life a lot better than needless killing. Megumi wished she could have that kind of life, but the lust she had created in someone's mind made it a lot more difficult to pull away than Wolfwood did. She had a plan though, but even sharing it with another, no matter how hard she wanted to, would put everything she's worked so hard in danger of falling apart. The walls couldn't come down today, but when everything was over with, she's try to build a life she so desperately wanted.


	4. Chapter 4: A new arrival

Skittles and a Broom Closet:

Chapter four: A new arrival

Megumi woke up in the middle of the night sweating bullets and gasping for breath. **_It was only a dream._ **She told herself. She sat on the edge of her bed and put her head between her knees. **_Stop watching me._**

****

Stop resisting me. His dreadful voice rang in her pounding head.

_ ****_

I just want to get to sleep, leave me alone! She protested back to him. Her vision then became clearer. He moved his gaze from her, but the memory of the nightmare he implanted in her brain while she slept still lingered. A complete massacre of the residence of the small bar in a town in the middle of no where… All she had worked so hard to protect… She wouldn't let him do this, she couldn't. But she couldn't loose sight of the entire plan either. Once she got what she wanted, everything would be taken care of. Legato and Knives would be gone, and something would be taken away from this horrible world to make a little bit better. She stood up and looked in her mirror. **_So it's begun now. He's definitely trying to get rid of me now…_** She held on to the sides of the sink and leaned her head up against the mirror. She didn't know this time would come up so quickly. She was ready none the less. The coldness of the surface of the mirror reminded her of the pounding headache she had received as a bonus from the nightmare. She walked downstairs and got a drink of water and some aspirin. 

"Meg?" She heard in the darkness. His voice sounding familiar, but cold at the same time.

"Knives?" She calmly retorted.

"You know what Legato is trying to do, right?"

"Yes," She said slightly puzzled, then turned to look at him, "Did you come here to warn me or something?"

"In a way yes, and in a way no. I don't agree with what he's doing. You know how much I favor your skill and company. But I do see it as an opportunity to test you. If you can beat him, then there might be room for you to be the next commanding officer instead of him, catch my drift?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You know how much I love to win. And I believe in survival of the fittest. Whoever is stronger, should have the higher position in my opinion. I've been watching your clever antics and how you handle your situations. He hasn't done a damn thing in a long time. I know I would see some action if you were with me…" He said as he took a step towards her.

"I thought you didn't like to betray your own men," 

"If he is a weakling, then he shouldn't be one of my men," He spoke more impatiently, still advancing towards her. Stroking his hand from hers, up her arm and held her chin in his hand. He pulled her mouth towards his…

"You don't know if I've beaten him or not," She replied, pulling away from him. "But I will take your offer into consideration with great interest. Thank you for your visit Knives, but I'm afraid I've had a horrible night of sleep thus far and would like to return to a nice, peaceful slumber. Good-night!" Then she turned and walked up the stairs.

"Good-night," He lightly said as he turned and walked out of the bar.

_ ****_

Now that you know what he's up to, how does that make you feel Legato? She thought.

Why should I feel anything?

Isn't it well know that I'm your territory?

I'm not some carnivorous animal.

Oh if you only knew…

Shut up! I'm tired of you!

Then why do you find time in your busy schedule to mess with my mind Legato. You know about this situation because you were meddling where you didn't belong. Now as much as you don't want to admit it, you're jealous. And what's worse is that it's almost deliberately to betray you! He wants your woman to take your position, and then he wants to take your woman, it's really funny if you think about it.

I'm not laughing. 

Then call it irony. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. If you don't mind, I would like to finish out the night with pleasant dreams. Good-night.

My what a tangled web you weave Meg. Good-night.

Legato sat looking out his window staring at the open window of a bar where Megumi sleep soundly. He wondered how a girl could make him think so much. She'd even made him question his own way of life sometimes. He knew that the ruthless killer was only a front, that she was really sweet if you gave her the chance, but he never gave her one. Now his boss wants her to take his job, and wants to take her from him. He sat on the bed and put his head on his hands. He had to think more carefully from now on. Meg was never good at plotting against people that were somewhat close to her, he thought. Now he wasn't sure of anything, or anyone.

Jinkaku woke up to find Megumi sitting at the table. She noticed that the room looked cleaner. Sakura wasn't even 

up yet, and she knew that Sakura wasn't this good at cleaning. Megumi just sat there and occasionally took a sip from her beer. How that woman could drink this early in the morning amazed the crap out of her. 

"Ya just gonna stand there dumbfounded or are you gonna sit down and talk for a while," Megumi said as she turned to Jinkaku.

"Aren't you gonna offer to make breakfast too?" Jinkaku joked.

"Not unless you want sandy lizard for breakfast. I aint cooked real food in a LONG time."

"OK, then we'll just talk till Sakura wakes up then."

"Don't count on it being any time soon."

"Why?"

"Because I heard Sakura screaming 'TYPHOON ME OH SEX GOD!' last night. I could've sworn I felt the ground move."

"Well, I guess it's true what they say; it's not the size of the boat, it's the motion of the ocean."

"Well, I also know that it takes a long time to get to China in a row boat."

"What are you two talking about?" Vash said as he came down the stairs.

Jinkaku and Megumi couldn't fight back their laughter if they wanted to, and they had no problem showing Vash that they had obviously talked about him.

"What's so funny?"

"How'd the typhoon go last night?" Jinkaku asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Vash said as his face went from red, to scarlet. "There aren't any wet storms on this planet!"

"Well then I guess there are plenty of other wet things you can make a mess out of, aren't there Jin?" Megumi said.

"And if there were to be a mess, then you would probably have to go to the broom closet to get something to clean it up, don't you agree Meg?" Jinkaku replied.

"AH HA, YOU TWO ARE FUNNY!" Vash replied.

"Come on Vash, it's not like you set up your own room in there with little hearts and peace signs on the roof and lined your rotating bead with red sating is it?" Megumi replied.

"Why are you being so loud hunny?" Sakura said as she came up behind him.

"NOTHING!" Vash retorted.

"So how'd the typhoon go last night Sakura?" Jinkaku asked.

"I'll go make breakfast," Sakura replied.

Megumi's mood had done nothing but get better and better. With this new development with Knives, she could get closer to him. She had a liable reason to kill Legato now, and she was sure she could do it without a retaliation from the rest of the group. Now, she could go after Knives in a more… _intimate _way and get everyone out of the way. She could save this shack, and her friends…

Wolfwood had come downstairs and the conversation went from broom closets, to Jinkaku and Wolfwood's "praying" serviced. 

"Just because you scream things like 'OH GOD' and 'HALELUJHA' doesn't mean you're a holy man Wolf-dude, especially if you're screaming them in those kinds of positions," Megumi said.

"Shut up," Wolfwood replied.

"Excuse me, can one of you tell me where I might find Megumi Arkino?" A small voice asked from the doorway.

"Who wants to know?" Megumi said with her back facing the doorway. She ran her rough hand across the hilt of her sword.

"You might not remember me, but my name is Nosferatu and…" he trailed off.

Megumi quickly turned around to look at older version of the little boy she had traveled with in the desert. "How did you find me?"

"You're the one who taught me how to track even a sand spider, you remember?" Nosi said.

Megumi slowly walked up to the grown man. He had to be about 25 now. It had been a really long time since then. 

"Alright little guy. So what do you nee-" She grabbed Nosi and threw him on the ground, covering him with her body. The gun shots shattered the glass above them. "You all stay here and don't move, don't get up for anything do you understand?" Then the fire ceased. She stood up with her hands in the air and asked to had shot at her. 

"Sorry Meg, I'm after that Nosi kid, not you." one of the familiar voices of the GungHo Guns called out.

"What did the kid do to you?" Megumi asked.

"Some guy hired me to come after him. Boss said he ran off with a girl a long time ago and his term wasn't up yet."

"Did your boss tell you who the girl was?" Megumi said as she stepped closer to where the voice originated from. She sized up about how far away he was.

"Naw, why?"

"Cuz it was me," She said before she ran at the voice and sliced his throat.

"No one messes with something I've fought so long to protect." She said before she turned to the bar. "Alright, you can-"

"Not so fast," a woman's voice sounded.

"Stay down," Megumi called. She could feel the barrel of the gun pointed toward the center of her head. She was so focused on getting the voice that posed a threat to Nosi that she forgot to pay attention to anything else.

"And I thought I was up against a real warrior. The rumors about you were so legendary that I just had to witness them for myself. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed that I got this far so fast. All it took was a little distraction and boom, I have the perfect shot." She called.

Then the gun fired, but Megumi wasn't standing up anymore. The woman had a stunned look on her face as she fell to the ground, revealing where Megumi had gone. "If you wanna kill someone, don't talk about it first." Then she threw the gun at the wound she left in her chest, and walked towards the bar. "Now, you can get up."


End file.
